User blog:Kiara Thompson/Bullworth Charges and Changes Ch1
Plot- This fanfic is based in the year 2006-2007 Dr.Crabbelsnitch has had enough of certain students behaviour's so he gives them a young child to look after each so it's not long before you have Mini preps, Mini Greasers and mini bullies and jocks and one little Psycho will Bullworth ever be the same again. Ch1''' It was just like any other start to a new year at Bullworth Academy Russell and the bullies were picking on the new kids, the preps were boasting about where they had been in the holidays to each other. The Greasers however where stunned to find out that Johnny had gotten himself a new girlfriend called Taylor, who just so happened to be Vance's younger sister which he wasn't happy about. "Johnny don't you what's buzzin cousin me, why are you with my sister?" Vance asked. "Vance you don't need to worry I would never hurt her or you" Johnny said. Vance nodded. Taylor was introduced as the newest Greaser "So What shall we do?" Taylor asked wrapping an arm around her brother "I have an idea let's go teach those preps a lesson for beating up Hal who is still in the hospital" Norton said. Johnny and the others agreed Taylor watched as the Greasers started to fight the preps she got out her sling shot and hit one of the preps with it he looked up and smiled at her "Not bad for trash" he commented. Taylor was about to go beat some sense into that brat when someone else threw something at him knocking him out cold, Taylor looked up in the trees and saw a girl dressed in Aquaberry she had blonde hair and green eyes she smiled at me. Once the preps were all unconscious the girl dropped down from the tree "Nice work you better all go before they wake up" she said. "Who are you and why aren't you trying to fight us?" Johnny wondered. "I maybe dressed and related to a prep but it doesn't make me one I'm Faye Harrington by the way" she replied extending her hand out to Johnny who refused Taylor shook her hand. "I'm Taylor Medici Vance's younger sister and I'm not a proper Greaser" she said. "Maybe I could show you around this prison since it's your first day and all" Faye said. "Taylor you cant trust a Harrington their bad news" Johnny said Taylor looked at Johnny then spoke "I could say the same about your sister since she abandoned me" Taylor said. Taylor went off with Faye and was taken around the school while that drama was going on the Auto shop was being demolished behind the Greasers which made them angry. "Let's go find out what's going on boys" Johnny said as they started to walk towards the main building the preps saw Harrington House crumble to the ground and followed the Greasers to Dr Crabbelsnitche's office. "What is the meaning of this my father will hear about this?" Debry yelled. "Shut your mouth you damn brat" Johnny said which caused the two of them to go for one another then they both felt pain and jumped. Hand cuffs had been placed on both Derby and Johnny joining them together "Why are they chained together?" Tad asked. The Jocks and Bullies appeared in the office to once everyone was chained to someone they disliked Crabbelsnitch revealed all about why the Auto shop, the football field and Harrington house had been taken away. "I have received numerous complaints about all of you throughout the holidays saying the preps had been convicted of Fraud and blackmail then the Greasers stole a cop car and vandalized the town hall, then the jocks decided to shop lift and set things on fire then the bullies well need I go on." He said. "Vance it was your idea to steal that cop car" Johnny said Vance rolled his eyes at him then spoke "Yet it was your idea to vandalize the town hall" Vance said. "Excuse me kid" Johnny asked "I'm sorry it's just you and my sister being together it annoys me" Vance replied. "Right in these next 6 weeks you and the person you dislike the most will be given a charge to look after a little child to care for they will be arriving here shortly" Dr Crabbelsnitch replied. A few minutes later 20 children appeared in the room they were all between the ages of 2-8. Derby and Johnny got placed with a four year old girl called Stephanie Ray she hugged both Derby and Johnny and seemed to hold on to Derby's leg "Where are we going?" she asked. Derby and Johnny were unsure of what to do next Crabbelsnitch had said that there was rooms in the Boys dorm all ready for them Stephanie let go of Derby's leg and went and jumped on the bed. "I hate kids all they do is snot and cry over you" Derby said There was three other beds in there besides their three they wondered who would be in them. A couple of moments later Vance and Gord appeared carrying a sleeping girl called Emily Scott she had black hair and brown eyes she woke up and decided to jump around on the beds. "This is just great how do you calm down kids?" Vance asked. "My father used to say what goes up must come down" Gord replied a couple of seconds later the two little girls were asleep. "Why are you lot chained up?" Emily asked. "A mean man decided to play a cruel joke on us" Vance said tucking Emily into bed she spoke "Can you read me a story?" she asked. Vance nodded as he read her a story Stephanie listened in then spoke to Johnny and Derby "I cant fall asleep my mum use to sing to me every night before I was given away to the Orphanage" she said. Taylor appeared by the window it appeared she had climbed in and had listened to everything "I can sing for you" she said Taylor begun to sing Disney songs to Stephanie and Emily who were now asleep. "Wow how did you?" Johnny wondered. "It's easy when you know how and Faye just saved Bif and Peanut from another drama kicking off their charge Grayson who's six seemed to try and fight with Tad and Lucky's kid Basil" Taylor said. "I best get going to the girls dorm call me if you need anything and you would find it easy to work together"Taylor said then she kissed Johnny on the lips he kissed her back Derby made a sick noise. "Vincent turn away while I get ready" Derby said "Why would I want to see you Harrington" Johnny asked. "Get lost Vincent" Debry said as he got ready Johnny had to admit Derby was rather good looking but he was still a jerk. Not much noise could be heard from the rest of the boys dorms just the sound of snoring Derby was having a bad dream Johnny got a bit closer to Harrington and then felt a hand around his waist it was Derby's. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts